What if the trigger was pulled?
by Cookie The Demonic Fire Wolf
Summary: Summary: What if Yukio had fired the gun? What if he killed Rin that day? Would he be feel remorse? Writen first in Rin's POV writen second in Yukio's POV. I suck at summaries! rated T for Blood and Main character death!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ao no exorcist (Sadly). All rights go to Kazue Kato! But please enjoy! This is based off of Episode 3!

Summary: What if Yukio had fired the gun? What if he killed Rin that day? Would he be feel remorse? Writen first in Rin's POV writen second in Yukio's POV. I suck at summaries!

Rin's POV

I watched my younger twin brother finish shooting the hobgoblins.

"Anyways, what did you think about me until now?"

"What did I think?" he asked.

More hobgoblins came.

"It's obvious." he added.

He still had his back turned to me as he reached behind him and shot the hobgoblins.

"You are a demon, and as such you pose a great danger!" he seethed.

My eyes widened. I felt my chest get tight. My stomach twisted into knots.

"That hasn't changed."

He shot more hobgoblins.

"You're such an ideot."

I felt sick to my stomach. I never knew he hated me so much. Realization hit me. _Is this how he and possibly everyone else felt about me over the years? Am I that oblivious? _I thought to myself.

"Why did you say you wanted to become an Exorcist?" Yukio asked. He turned to me. "Revenge? Or..." he stopped and saw something flash behind him. "Or is this how you want to repent for what you did to father?" he finished.

I felt my heart shatter. He thought I did that to him. Was it my fault? If I hadn't said those things... would father still be alive? I saw three hobgoblins appear behind him.

"If that's how you really think..." Yukio shot the hobgoblins. "You should quietly hand yourself over to the Order, or just die." he said.

I felt my heart shatter even more. (if possible) _Yukio. Where all these years of lies that you cared about me...? _

"Are you saying it's my fault that he died?" I finally asked.

"Isn't it so?" he said. "He was protecting you all this time," he stopped. "And I was watching the whole time." he added. "Since Father's body was the only one able to host Satan, he was constantly targeted!" he yelled.

I narrowed my eyes.

"He kept Satan at bay with pure willpower!" he spat. "He was the strongest Exorcist!"

Another hobgoblin appeared beside Yukio... he shot the demon.

"As long as his willpower didn't falter..." he stopped again as more hobgoblins came and he shot them. "There's no way the Satan could have possessed him!" he finallly added. "You said something to him, didn't you?!" he seethed.

"Never call yourself my father again!"

rang in my head. My eyes widened. Yukio got up off the ground.

"If father had any weakness it would have been you, Nii-san."

He reloaded his guns as he said this and then pointed it at me at the last part.

"You killed father!" he said his voice laced with venom.

My eyes where wide. Then I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're right to call me an ideot, so I don't care what you tell me." I stopped. "However..." I added. Then blue flames appeared all over my body. "Don't you go pointing your guns at your brother!" I yelled. "We're brothers, aren't we?!"

A giant hobgoblin appeared. I grabbed my sword. Yukio got up and pointed his gun at me again.

"I didn't kill our father!" I said. I pulled out my sword. "If shooting me would make you feel better," I stopped as I unselthed my sword. "Go on and shoot!" I yelled. "Shoot!" I yelled.

BANG

I felt the bullet hit me. I ignored it as the giant hobgoblin was behind Yukio. I sliced the demon inhalf. Once it disappeared I fell to the ground holding my wound.

Yukio's POV

I shot him. I shot my own brother. I ran over to him and picked him up and held him in my arms... a pool of blood forming.

"N-Nii-san...?" I asked.

Rin... smiled at me... I shot him... and he is smiling at me!

"F-Feel... b-better?" he studdered.

"Nii-san!" my voice cracking.

Rin chuckled lightly.

"L-Look at the bright side... Yukio... you can make the world a better place... now that the spawn of Satan is dead." he said weakly talking about himself.

"No Nii-san!" I yelled.

Rin's eyes began to close.

"No Nii-san stay awake! Don't close your eyes! Your gonna make it! J-Just hang in there!" I begged.

Rin was still smiling.

"Yukio... how come... y-your not happy?" he coughed up blood.

"NII-SAN!" I yelled.

"G-good-b-bye Yu-Yukio..." Rin coughed.

His eyes closed. A smile on his face. His blue flames burned out. As he fell limp in my arms.

What have I don't? My brother... my twin... my only family... gone.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! SORRY IF IT SUCKED BUT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY PLEASE NO HATEFUL REVIEWS! P.S. I DON'T HATE RIN! HE IS MY FAVORIT CHARACTER! I JUST GOT THIS IDEA ONE DAY!


End file.
